


Come As You Are

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpacas, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Brothels, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kinky Loki (Marvel), Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Lots of Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: +18 (Adult Themes)When Bucky discovers Hydra has been using a brothel in New York, he quickly informs the rest of his team. With the use of an inside girl, Loki and the rest of the Avengers must manoeuvre the seedy underbelly of hight end prostitutes to find out what Hydra is up to.His inside girl, turns out to be Star. The brothel's top girl and much loved by most of the Hydra men that frequent the club.But it turns out Star is a lot more than a prostitute, she's even there for the pillow talk, and pillow talk includes Hydra secrets that could destroy their world.With her life in danger, she's taken in by the Avengers to protect. But Star is a very unique individual and it doesn't take long for the male Avengers to be charmed by her and her ways.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	1. Star/Lola Fisk

**Birth Name:** Lola Fisk

 **Alias/Adopted Name;** Jade Fortunato

 **Used Name:** Star

 **Age:** Mid 20's

**Occupation:**

Exotic Dancer/Prostitute/Escort (Elysian Fields; Unknowing it's Hydra) (Currently)

 _Personal Assistant_ for the Avengers (Eventually)

 **Cast:** Eiza Gonzalez

**Family:**

Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin – Biological Father

Carmen Fisk – Biological Mother (Deceased)

Richardo Fisk – Biological Older Brother

Don Fortunato – kidnapper and adopted father

**History:**

Star was born Lola Fisk to the notorious crime lord Wilson Fisk and his wife, Carmen. Star grew up as a child of privilege, believing that her father was a respectable and honourable businessman.

When Star was 8 the Kingpin had agreed with Carmen to give up a life of crime and concentrate on his family, he agreed, even going so far as to turn over his files to the authorities, incriminating his former lieutenants. When Star and her mother were returning for dinner they were set upon by the lieutenants, her mother was killed in front of her before she was dragged off into the night.

Star was handed over to the Maggia (An international crime syndicate – basically Marvel's answer to the Mafia) where she was given to Don Fortunato who raised her as his own daughter, training her in everything he could think of to protect her and mould her into someone to take down Fisk.

When she was 25 she was finally sent to face Kingpin unaware that she was facing her own father. He recognized her when he saw a familiar scar on her wrist, which she gained when she was 5 and fell over onto broken glass. It looks like a jagged star. He told her, tried to plead with her, but Don had warped her mind so much that the confusion had her fleeing instead of staying.

Unsure who she is now Star wandered the city until Fortunato's men picked her up and took her back to him. He told her the truth. She stormed out. But she couldn't go back to Fist either. She went her own way.

Not knowing what else to do with her life Star got a job as an 'exotic dancer' which turned out to be a front for a brothel. Star actually found she enjoyed it, and is good at it, so she stayed. This brothel is being run by Hydra. Star is unaware of this.

**Personality:**

As a child Star was very caring and compassionate; specifically towards her brother. She was known to have a sense of humour and often made her brother laugh even in the most inappropriate situations.

Star is confident, sexy, and sarcastic; she loves sex and anything to do with it. She is incredibly sexual and seductive. She is more than likely to make the first move and is not phased by rejection and takes it all in stride. 

**Pairing:** Multiple (Not sure on end game, might do a different ending for each Avenger)

\- Ideas on what Avengers have what kinks, what sort of sexual situations you would like to see them in etc. 


	2. Powers and Abilities

**Powers and Abilities:**

After undergoing a pheromone experiment whilst attending 'Boarding School', Star gained a few specialised powers. And having undergone training that would allow for her to take over the Maggia one day, Star has many skills involved in protection, power, and manipulation.

_"You want sensitive and understanding, stick with the therapist. You want great, headbanging sex, get off the phone and come with me."_

**Powers:**

**Sex Specialist:** Star has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing her to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfilment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for her partner.

 **Pleasure Inducement:** Star can induce pleasure, a mental state that humans and other beings experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking, by stimulating the pleasure centres of another. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. She can cause mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc. pleasure, from simple happiness to full-blown ecstasy.

 **Seductive Magnetism:** Star radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for the Star's favour and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost.

 **Sexual Instinct:** Star is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. She has a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving her a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend her sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making her experts her first try in every way, that can affect even those around her, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed.

Star has complete mastery of any and all form of their innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making her the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature.

 **Lust Manipulation:** Star can sense and manipulate the lust of herself and others.

 **Sexual Inducement:** Star can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction.

 **Supernatural Beauty:** Star is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects:

Star is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make her look unattractive or distract from her presence. She is perfectly aware of how to increase her appeal by action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance her natural appeal. For example, with this ability rising straight from the bed after a hard night's partying and wearing the rattiest possible clothes would make even the best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison.

Secondly, Star is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. Star could make a complete stranger treat her like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help her in any way they need.

 **Tactile Sexual Arousal:** Star can cause sexual arousal through touch, further increasing sexual quality of anyone just by touching them and induce complete sexual arousal; this can create extreme lust, enhanced sensitivity to sexual pleasure and cause them to crave sexual interaction.

\- Star doesn't often use this, and has only used it one a number of occasions at the request of Buddy or her father, Don. Star believes that people should have sex with her because they genuinely want to, not because she made them.

 **Pleasure Stimulation:** Star possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centres of the brains of people within 25 feet of herself. This power, which emanates from her at all times causes other beings to feel good around her. By concentrating, she can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude she was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamoured with her for months.

 **-** Much like with her tactile sexual arousal powers, Star doesn't like magnifying this as she believes it is a violation of free will. Whilst she will use it to calm down her friends if they are upset or scared, she will never overuse it.

 **Enhanced Sex Appeal:** Star possesses a particularly high level of sex-appeal that far surpasses human standards. Many factors are usually involved, but they are mostly defined by an extreme lust-inducing physique with heightened sexual features, and an intuitive mastery of the associated body language, expertly sending all the right signals of a most desirable partner.

Star has the libido and sexual talents to match but the breathtaking primal desire she inspires all around her remains nigh-irrepressible, granting her major leverage in any social situation and allowing her to wrap most anyone around her little finger in a matter of moments.

 **Enhanced Charisma:** Star has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling her to gain the trust and loyalty of others. and win them over to their cause.

** Abilities: **

**Combatant:** Star is highly trained in combat.

 **Expert Markswoman:** Star has been trained to use a gun effectively.

 **Skilled Combatant:** Star was trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts.

 **Skilled Tactician:** Star is capable of organizing a large organization, as she was trained to take over the Maggia after Don.

 **Skilled Manipulator:** In desperate situations, Star is shown to be quite good at manipulating others to give her the information she wants.

 **Gymnastic Training:** Star is well skilled at gymnastics, and she demonstrated her acrobatic feats by doing a flip off of her roof and landing lightly on her feet on the ground.

 **Multilinguist** : Star is fluent in many languages including French, Norwegian, German, and Spanish

 **Master Spy:** Star, as a graduate of her specialist Boarding School, is highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions.

 **Dancer:** Given her profession, Star is a very talented and sexual dancer. Capable of luring men and women in with her moves. 


	3. Prologue

Bucky shakes out his hair as he drops into an armchair with a groan. The rain had been a surprise so he'd ducked into the nearest open door. He'd only been out shopping for Steve's stupid art supplies because he couldn't possibly go himself whilst he's training recruits, Bucky hadn't even made it to the store before the heavens had opened on him. And that led him to this place. Classical music, the stench of perfume and cigars, waitresses in skimpy, _skimpy_ outfits. It's not his usual place. It's too fancy to be any place like he frequented in the '40s, but it had been free entry and he wanted out of the rain. He slumps in his seat and soaks up the warmth from the heating with a warm sigh.

"Hey, sugar" he looks up as she greets him, long legs, toned skin, a dress that barely covers anything but just enough to cover everything that needs covering. He lifts his head to meet her eyes, their warm and welcoming with a hint of lust and mischief. "I'm Star" she greets. "What can I get you?"

"Not sure what I can afford to be honest" he mumbles, she smirks a little.

"Hmm...well I can get you a menu" she offers swishing her hair over her shoulder. "Or if there is something you see that tickles your fancy?"

"See?" he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah" she answers. "See" she purrs, he frowns at her. She sighs a little. "You do know this is a brothel, right?" she asks him as she sits in his lap, his flesh arm instantly wrapping around her waist, his fingers warm on her flesh. "As in...you pay for sex.....by paying for a dance" he looks around at the other girls, the other clients, how the dancing is just too far over the line of seductive and suggestive, that there are hands touching what they should not be touching.

"I did not" he turns to her. "Know that" he looks to her eyes which crinkle with amusement, her fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck. "I thought those sorts of places were illegal" he whispers to her.

"They are, but...we're officially a gentlemen's club. You pay for a 'private dance'" she winks at him. "Anything the girls do after that is completely up to them and completely legal"

"Oh" he breaths and looks around again, notes the way hands linger, signals sent to people across the room, deals made. "And yet you just told me" she shrugs.

"You going to tell on me?" she coos threading her fingers through his hair.

"No" he answers quietly.

"Well, good" she raises an eyebrow. "So you're not here for the girls...So what did bring you here?" she asks him, he glances back to her.

"It's raining" he points out. "I don't like getting wet" she smirks at him and then chuckles as if he is the most adorable thing in the world, he clears his throat and looks away, a slight blush working onto his cheeks.

"Really?" she asks. "That's it?" he nods turning back to her.

"I didn't think that it would be so busy at one in the afternoon, I figured I could get warm, dry off, maybe have some lunch....."

"Well if that's what you want, we can certainly do that" she assures him. "Or one of the girls could...."

"What about you?" he asks her, interrupting her. She searches his eyes and strokes his cheek softly with her fingers.

"Hmm," she leans closer to him, her breath tickling his ear. "I would love to but I am fully booked up for the day..." she pulls the lobe of his ear between her teeth and he moans, his eyes widening because he did not expect that sound to leave his lips, not in public and not by so little attention. "You have to get in early to get me, honey" she coos releasing his ear. He shudders a little feeling pleasure roll down his spine.

"Star" Another of the girls, a feisty looking redhead approaches the two of them, she's wearing even less than Star is. Star turns to her and she holds out a key. "He's here" Star looks down at Bucky and smirks.

"See you around, Sugar" she comments and then stands taking the key from her. "Thanks, Ariel" Ariel hums a little watching Bucky. "You're up" Star slaps Ariel's backside before walking away. His eyes follow her as she moves towards one of the back rooms. His eyes then find someone else, someone he knows....someone he thought never to see again. A face from his past. A Hydra face. His breath catches as he watches this figure follow Star into the room. Ariel smiles at Bucky who clears his throat and stands from the chair. 

"It's okay" Bucky assures her. "I was just...going" She nods a little and moves on, Bucky eyes move back to the door but there is no sign of Star or her Hydra date. He takes a breath and then leaves, because he has to tell the others about this, he has to tell them they missed a Hydra agent. 


	4. Chapter One

Everyone is busy. Everyone at the Avenger Compound is busy at the one moment that Bucky needs to talk to someone. Any other time and he's being accosted around ever corner by an Avenger. But not today. Oh no, not when he's in the middle of a Hydra panic. So he has to wait. He sits in the communal living area, his eyes glued on the tv that plays so black and white film but he's not paying any attention at all. Steve sets a file down on the kitchen counter, his eyes on his best friend, he notes the mood, notes the daze in his gaze but he also notices that there are no art supplies waiting for him. Steve glances around just in case he's missed them.

"Where are my art supplies?" Steve asks but Bucky's mind is still elsewhere, still on Star, still on Hydra, still on that place. Steve turns to him when there is no response. "Bucky?" Bucky jerks his head up slightly and looks at him. "My art supplies" Steve pushes, Bucky sighs a little.

"I forgot them" He admits, Steve raises an eyebrow.

"That was the only reason you went into the city" Steve points out.

"I know but...look it started raining so I ducked into this place, turns out it was a...urm brothel" Steve's eyes widen a little.

"What? I thought they were illegal"

"Yeah, so did I" Bucky agrees. "But apparently there is some loophole they exploit, but anyway, I was there drying off and I saw someone I know" Bucky admits. "Someone from Hydra" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"And you're sure?" Bucky shoots him a look. "Right, of course, you are....did he see you?"

"No" Bucky answers. "I don't think so...once I saw him I left....came back here" Bucky stands from the couch. "I've been waiting for someone to just appear, but for once, everyone is busy and I just had to sit there..."

"Okay" Steve stops him. "You could have just come to me and I would have listened" Bucky lets out a breath, that makes sense, Steve would have stopped what he was doing for Hydra, Bucky knows this deep down but he didn't want to interrupt the recruits. "So...who was he?" Steve asks, Bucky nods a little. Someone is now paying attention to him, and he needs to make it known what happened and who he saw.

.............

"His name is General Gunter Lachner" Bucky offers as he stands in the meeting room with the rest of the Avengers, there are only a couple missing, some that are off on missions, but the rest are here. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Tony, the big guns as Tony likes to tease. "He was a big wig with Hydra when I was with them, always skulking around and watching.....the last time they defrosted me, he was absent, I just assumed he was....dead or...demoted or...gone" he shrugs. "But I saw him, in the city" Bucky admits. "In some...gentleman's club on west 34th street," he offers. "I didn't get the name"

"That's where Elysian Fields is...." Tony points out. "Nice girls" he comments.

"You've been there?" Bucky asks Tony, sees him in a whole new light knowing what that place actually is. "Didn't really have you down as the sort of guy that needs to pay for it" Bucky mumbles under his breath, Tony glares at him.

"I like the dancers" Tony defends. "I have never paid for their..... _special_ services"

" _Special_ Services?" Thor asks. Loki sighs and hangs his head before looking at Thor at his side.

"Sex, brother, he is implying that these dancers are also pleasure maidens" Loki answers, Thor makes a face and then nods.

"Their word for it is a lot better than ours" Clint counters. "Why don't we call prostitutes pleasure maidens? Maybe then it wouldn't be illegal"

"Pretty sure it would still be illegal" Natasha points out with a smirk at her oldest friend. "It's the job, not the name that's immoral"

"Why is it immoral?" Thor asks. "If they enjoy it why can't they get paid for it?" Loki sighs.

"Thor, different world, different rules..." Loki reminds him, Thor shrugs a little.

"How many do you think frequent there?" Natasha asks turning to Bucky wanting to get this whole thing back on track.

"I only saw the one..." Bucky answers. "But who knows..."

"Well we can't go in half-cocked" Steve points out, Tony chuckles with a snort. Steve shoots him a look.

"Oh, come on" Tony defends. "You couldn't have picked a different word, we're dealing with prostitutes here" Steve sighs a little.

"We need to be sure before we go running in there, if we shut it down now, and there are more, then we lose them..."

"I smell an undercover" Tony teases with a smirk,

"We need someone not known to Hydra, someone that's not a public face" Steve counters. "So it can't be you," he tells Tony and then looks at Bucky and Natasha. "Or either of you"

"Or you" Tony points out back at him.

"Thor is too big for his breeches" Clint points out.

"And you had that run-in with them last year," Natasha tells Clint, then all eyes are suddenly on Loki.

"I tried to take over New York" he offers.

"Yes, but not many saw your face and not many know you're here now" Steve points out. Loki groans.

"I really do not think this is a good idea" Loki admits, he is still recovering from the effects of his sceptre and the torture at the hands of The Other and Thanos. He's not been cleared for active duty, and he's been happy running communications and tech and stuff from the safety of the facility. "What about the young Maximoff boy?" Loki asks.

"Pietro has not trained for this sort of thing" Clint answers. "And a former Hydra experiment, they'll smell him a mile away"

"That leaves you," Tony tells Loki who sighs a little and looks around the table.

"I hate all of you" Loki growls but relents, because they are right, he is the only one that can do this. The only one with the training and the animosity to go into a place like that and be undercover and aware enough to notice things.

"If we didn't trust you, if we didn't think you were ready for this" Steve starts. "We wouldn't be talking about this, none of us would have considered it" Loki glances around each of them and then sighs.


	5. Chapter Two

Loki is already regretting his decision to agree to go undercover. He's already tried on three different outfits none of which meet the approval of Natasha or Clint who have taken it upon himself to dress him for his appointment at Elysian Fields. Tony walks into the room pushing a rack of designer suits and shirts.

"What is that?" Clint asks as he drops onto the couch.

"He has to look the part" Tony complains and then motions to the rack. "I had the stores put together some options"

"You are all going too far" Loki points out as he tugs at the tie around his neck. "It's just a meeting" he reminds them.

"First impressions mean everything" Tony counters, Loki sighs. There is no arguing his way out of this. Tony slips a pair of folded glasses from his top jacket pocket. "Here, put these on" Tony holds out a pair of glasses and Loki takes them from him.

"What are these for? I do not require glasses" Tony shoots him a look and Loki slides the glasses onto his face and sighs.

"There's a tiny camera in there" Tony offers. "So what you see, we see"

"You'll be watching?" Loki asks him, Tony snorts a little.

"Not like that" Tony argues.

"Your first visit they will likely go through the contract, your likes, dislikes, it's why it's cheaper for the first appointment" Clint explains.

"They'll probably do a background check as well" Tony adds. "So we've set up a very believable, very elaborate cover story, Sebastian Blake" Tony teases. Natasha holds out a suit jacket to Loki who takes it and pulls it over his shirt. Natasha then shakes her head.

"No, not that one" She scolds and Loki sighs as he pulls the jacket off again.

"What's going on in here?" Bruce asks amused as he wanders into the living room.

"We're playing dress-up" Tony teases. "We got our own doll and everything" Loki glares at him.

"This is ridiculous" Loki scolds. "There is nothing wrong with the way I dress"

"No, there's not" Natasha agrees. "But you need to dress like Sebastian Blake, businessman, you have to look the part" Loki lets out a breath as Bruce moves towards them.

"Black" Bruce states, they look at him. "Black shirt, not white. It washes him out." Loki looks down at the shirt he's wearing. Natasha moves to the rack of clothing and grabs a black shirt.

"Green cuff links" Clint states, Tony points at him and nods.

"I think I have some dark green ones with a snake on, those should work" Tony mumbles. "It was for some event at the zoo for the reptile department" he pulls out a box and opens it up. "Ah, here" He holds them out the Natasha who takes them and nods.

"You went to an event at the zoo?" Clint asks.

"I like animals" Tony defends.

"Yeah, you like to eat animals" Natasha teases. Tony pulls his face a little and then nods.

"Yeah, but I still like animals..." Loki raises an eyebrow at Tony. "What? I have an alpaca"

...............

Loki looks around the interior of the Elysian Fields club, it's nothing like the pleasure houses back on Asgard, too dark for starters, too much clothing. They actual dress their women here. Back on Asgard, they would just have their pleasure maidens walking around naked, fewer obstacles in the way. And from the activity going on in his ear, Thor is thinking the same.

"Shh," Loki warns. "I can't concentrate if he's jabbering in my bloody ear" There is rustled noises followed by Thor complaining in pain. "Thank you" Loki offers and turns to look at the bar. Star is already there leaning on the bar and talking with the bartender. He looks over her, eyes lingering on her legs because her legs.....they're...infinite. Loki lets out a breath.

"That's her" Bucky's voice states in his ear as Loki watches Star at the bar, she's smiling and laughing with the man tending. "That's Star" she turns and looks straight at Loki, he has to hand it to Barnes, he was not wrong about her. She's absolutely stunning. She cocks her head as she stares at him before she leans up and approaches him. Her hips swaying with every step she takes, everything about her is meant to be sexy, and it is, the dress that hugs every inch of her curves, the skin on show, the way her hair has been curled at the bottoms, her make up.

"Mr Blake?" she asks, he nods.

"That's me" Loki answers.

"This way" she touches his arm and then loops her arm through his elbow, she is then leading him towards the back. "I'm Star" she offers.

"I take it that's a nickname" Loki offers.

"It would be tragically ironic if it was my real name" she teases, he chuckles a little. "It's a multi-layered nickname" she admits with a cryptic look. He raises an eyebrow at her and watches her as they walk together. She's leaning on him slightly, letting him feel like he's the one guiding here.

"Eye's upfront, we need to see the layout" Tony teases in his ear, Loki lifts his head to look around instead of staring at the incredibly beautiful young woman on his arm. It's hard not to be drawn to her. Even the way she smells is meant to attract the men in this place. Girls watch him as he and Star pass them, whispers start, giggles, smiles. He's attracting attention. Star leads him through the back corridor but she stops at the nearest door, there are more doors, further along, a few girls leave a couple of them. Loki's eyes linger their slightly, because he knows that that is probably where all the 'action' takes place. Star squeezes his arm.

"This is Buddy's office," she tells him. The office door says as much. The name Buddy engraved into the wood. Star pulls Loki to a stop and smirks at him. She turns to place herself between him and the door. She touches his chest, her eyes watching her fingers as she straightens his tie. "Don't look so nervous, honey" she offers softly. "We're not that scary, well...one on one we're not, but in a herd.." he chuckles a little. "And don't let Svetlana corner you, she'll just eat you up" she teases.

"Oh?" he asks, she smirks wider.

"She has a thing for tall, dark and handsome in a tailored suit" she pats his chest and then turns and knocks on the door behind her. "Buddy" she states. "Mr Blake is here" she then opens the door and looks at Loki. "All yours" Loki peers around her and into the office. "Relax" Star purrs in his ear before walking away. Loki takes a deep breath and heads into the office.


	6. Chapter Three

Buddy is an undeniably beautiful figure of a man, tall, blonde, not too muscular but not without it either and with the bluest of blue eyes Loki has ever seen, he thought Thor's were pretty damn blue but Buddy. And he would be attractive, if not for the creepy look in his eyes, and more than creepy, dangerous. Buddy may look like a nice guy but he is pretty damn far from it.

"It is rare that we get such...lofty clients coming in to set up a standing order without having first sampled what we have to offer" Buddy admits as Loki takes a seat at the desk, Buddy grabs a file from his desk and opens it up before pulling out a stack of papers. "This appointment is just to go through a few things before we can set you up with a tab" Buddy sets a stack of papers onto the desk in front of Loki. "This is just a standard NDA" Buddy offers. "Given what we do here, it is in our best interests that you don't talk about it with anyone outside of Elysian Fields" Loki nods a little. "There is also a form for you to fill in regarding what you like, what you don't....safe words etc..." Loki pulls the papers closer and starts looking through it all.

"Must I sign this all now?" Loki asks.

"Of course not" Buddy answers. "We know that every gentleman that comes in here might not know off the top of his head everything that he likes...take the form away, fill it in, bring it to your first _date_ " Loki nods.

"It all seems...reasonable"

"A few things we must go over now though" Buddy takes a seat and leans on the desk. "Standard fee is $5,000 an hour"

"And that's for what?" Loki asks him.

"The pleasure of her company, of course," Buddy answers with a smile that is just on the side of too creepy. "$5,000 is the vanilla package" Loki tries to hide the annoyance as he hears talking in his ear, and laughing, someone is laughing and he is going to kill them when he gets back. "If you desire anything other, then there is a price list. Normally the standard fee is payable on arrival, and any extras will be settled at the end of your...time together. But as you are looking for a tailored and contractual arrangement then the bill is paid monthly through direct debit"

"Direct debit?" Loki asks.

"They automatically take it out of your account" Tony answers. "On time every month, it's so you can't weasel out of it"

"Yes," Buddy tells Loki. "If you are worried about discretion, don't, when we collect your fee it comes out under a name of your choice, for businessmen, we advise that it be something relating to your business...which for you is..." Buddy glances to the file in front of him. "Blake Biotech" He reads proving that they have done a background check on his alias. "Biotech, huh?" he repeats. "Lucrative?"

"I do alright" Loki answers.

"I suppose you must be if you can afford to come here" Loki nods in agreement. "Have you seen the girl that fits your fancy? If not then I have a book" Buddy grabs a file from the desk and turns it opening it up in front of Loki, he leans closer and touches the first page. Pictures of the dancers in all shapes and sizes. Loki flicks through the pages. Literally any girl anyone could ever want. "Or if girls are not what you desire then there are a few males on the books"

"No, girls are fine" Loki is quick to point out knowing that for this to work, it has to be Star. Loki flicks to another page and there pride of place, the only girl on the page, is Star herself. Five photos of her in various outfits and poses.

"Try and get Star" Bucky states in his ear over the rest of the noise, Loki presses his finger to his ear and leans his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"The young woman that showed me to your office," Loki tells Buddy. "This one...Star" he turns the book to him.

"Star?" Buddy asks. "Well, she is our most popular girl, our... _shining star_ ," he sing songs. "And her schedule is rather booked"

"Double the standard fee," Tony tells Loki.

"What?" Steve scolds Tony.

"If we want her, specifically her, then he needs to make it worth them losing another client" Tony counters. Loki grits his teeth and sighs, he pulls at the device in his ear and removes it, curling his fingers around it to hide it. He's not listening to them any more.

"What would it take?" Loki asks. "$10,000 standard fee? Double the rate of the extras?" Buddy leans back in his seat, thoughtful as he studies Loki.

"$50,000" Buddy states.

"$50,000?" Loki asks him. "That's...wow she must really be something"

"Prized possession," Buddy tells him, Loki huffs a little laugh and nods. "Her clientele is exclusive"

"How much would it cost for it just to be me on her books?" Loki asks him, Buddy raises an eyebrow, then laughs and points at Loki.

"I like you, you're funny....unfortunately, that would not be possible, contracts cannot be broken" He opens another book and draws his finger down it then pauses. "I forgot about that" he mumbles. "It seems there is some space for you if you are sure about Star"

"Suddenly some space?" Loki asks.

"One of her clients recently was arrested for fraud and it seems he will be going away for a long time" Buddy offers. "You can have his spot"

"I assume that means that the standard fee is back on the table" Loki states.

"Oh no, no, when word gets out that she has a free space there will be many inquiring"

"Then don't let the word get out" Loki comments. "$25,000" he offers. "And I'll throw in an extra $20,000 for the first _date,_ call it a gift" Buddy raises an eyebrow and then nods.

"Very well" he offers and then makes a note in the book. "There...you are in the book" he sets down his pen and looks at Loki. "Welcome to the Elysian Fields family, Mr Blake" Loki smirks. "Why don't you go to the bar, have a drink, I'll send out Star...."

"Thank you" Loki states as he stands, Buddy's eyes following him as he leaves the office, the door closes behind Loki and Buddy is picking up his phone.

"Lachner, it's Buddy...how do you feel about biotech?" Buddy asks as he leans back in his seat with a smirk.


	7. Chapter Four

Loki finds a quiet place in the hall to set the earpiece back into his ear. He knows he is likely going to get an earful, literally, about taking it out in the first place. He is thinking about Star. Her legs burned into his vision. And those photos of her. Those semi-nude photos of her in provocative poses. He can't get them out of his head. And he found himself desperate to get on her books. There is something about Star. Even just meeting her once. It is no wonder Bucky had the same reaction.

"Okay" he states setting the device back into his ear. "I'm here"

"You took your earpiece out" Steve scolds in his ear.

"I couldn't think with you all in my ear" Loki whispers. "Everything went fine, I'm on the books...."

"You got her?" Bucky asks him.

"Yes, I got Star...it'll cost Stark $45,000 though"

"It's an investment" Tony counters. "Plus I might be able to claim this as a work expense, so..."

"Pretty sure getting Loki laid is not a work expense" Natasha counters with a chuckle.

"This is what I am talking about" Loki complains as he rubs his head. "How am I supposed to concentrate with you all yabbering in my ear. I'm going to have a drink and then I will be coming back, but I am taking this thing out of my ear" he pulls the earpiece out again and closes his eyes at the quiet.

........

Loki nurses a whiskey at the bar, it's nothing to the standard of Asgard but it tastes fine by Midgardian standards. The atmosphere in this place is better than he thought it would be. The music. The smell. The warmth. It all adds up.

"Mr Blake" Star coos as she pulls herself up onto the stool at his side, crossing one leg over the other. He turns to face her.

"Sebastian" he corrects and holds out his hand, she smirks and slides her fingers around his hand.

"I hear you're my newest _friend_." she teases, he smirks and nods.

"I am your new friend" he agrees with her, she sets her hand on his arm and squeezes. "Can I get you a drink?" she hums a little and nods.

"Of course" she answers sweetly. "The usual please, Danny," she tells the bartender who nods and walks away to make her drink. He is back rather quick and Loki frowns at the soda placed in front of her. "We're not allowed to drink whilst we are working" she offers in explanation before she takes a sip of the soda. "I assume Buddy went through the rules" she comments as she licks her lips, Loki's eyes on the movement.

"Rules?" he asks her, she sighs a little and rests her arm on the bar.

"Everything is to be consensual, on both sides, I won't do anything you don't want me to do and I expect the same in return" she states as she sets her drink down on the bar. That is fair. They all want to have fun, there is no use in ruining it. "There is no violence," She tells him. "Unless scripted....but there is always a safe word, and it is always heard" she adds, he nods a little. "Everything is on the table" she adds. "And I mean _everything_ "

"There is nothing you won't do?" he asks her, she smirks and shakes her head.

"Haven't found anything yet" She answers. "I'm still looking"

"Have you ever had any trouble?"

"What we have here...is a simple business arrangement and that is that....we've had a few clients that..." she cocks her head thinking. "Seem to believe we are here to be their girlfriends"

"You've had stalkers" he realises, she shrugs.

"Not very often, and not in a long time. When Buddy took over it really quietened down. He looks after us" he hums a little and reaches up to brush her hair back from her face, his thumb skimming over her flesh. Her eyes watch his as they darken with lust.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asks her.

"About a year now" she answers.

"And before this?" she shrugs and shakes her head.

"Nothing" she admits. "I was living at home, working for my father...." she strokes her fingers over the back of his hand. "I was living a life of sex, drugs, and...."

"Rock and roll?" he asks her, she laughs and shakes her head.

"No, that's not really my scene....nightclubs, drinking....things changed and I decided to get a job"

"And this was your first choice?" he asks her with a smile.

"Yeah" she answers. "I'm good at it, I'm really good at it....do what you love and love what you do" he looks down as her foot slides up his trouser leg. He doesn't even recall her taking her shoes off. She smirks at him, right down to her eyes, they're amused and smug. She knows she is good at this. She knows just what she is going. "Have you had any thoughts on when you would like to...." she tilts her head. "Have our first _date_?"

"I still have that whole questionnaire to fill in" he admits. "But soon.....I hope" he adds. She touches his arm and nods.

"Soon" she whispers and then slips off the stool. "I have to get back to work" She touches his face, her eyes staring at his. He can see why she's good at this. The way she is looking at him he can almost believe she is in love with him, if he wasn't aware of who and what she is. She leans closer to him. Her nose ghosting over his before she kisses him, his eyes closing as his hand touches her waist, his fingers cool against her warm skin. She pulls back and pats his cheek. "See you soon, honey" she purrs before she walks away, Loki smiles and watches her hips as she goes. She's so beautiful. And he really can't wait. That is him assuming that the Avengers are actually going to let him continue this. Even to gather information he needs to play the part. At least once anyway. To get her to trust him enough to trust him that Hydra has infiltrated her life and her home.


	8. Chapter Five

It is decided that intel is key to this mission, so Clint goes to see an old friend of his, and old vigilante friend from his time before the Avengers, from before his time with Shield. Matt Murdoch. Lawyer and kickass vigilante. Clint always admired the man. Hard not to. Clint's actually tried a few times to get Matt to join the Avengers but with no luck. Matt likes working on his own. Feels he can do more good here in Hell's Kitchen then he can with the Avengers.

"What can I help you with?" Matt asks as Clint drops onto his couch across from him.

"I know it's been a while" Clint admits.

"I get it" Matt assures him. "You're Avengering now...bigshot vigilante" Clint smirks a little. "So what it is?"

"You ever had any dealings with Elysian Fields?" Clint asks him. Matt cocks his head and then shrugs a little.

"Not recently" Matt admits. "Before Buddy took over things with that place were....dodgy. Drugs. Violence. A few of the girls were violently attacked in the alley behind the club, it was some sour ex-client that had a history of being too... _rough_ with them."

"I thought they did everything there?" Clint asks, Matt nods.

"Yeah, pre-agreed on though, they have strict rules on everything being consensual and agreed on before the act. This guy was....pushing. Started pulling knives on them. Punching them. The guy that owned the place back then had his goons rough him up, he didn't take that too well, so he started stalking the girls. Then attacking them. I was investigating the club when I met one of the girls. She was...hurt, beat up, told me everything. So I helped them, turns out that the owner wasn't all that nice to them either, he was basically a pimp"

"And Buddy's not?" Clint asks.

"The girls there have medical, dental, insurance, they can afford rent and food, they are protected....he might be a pimp but he doesn't treat them like he is. They are his prized possessions and he takes care of them"

"So he's a nice pimp?" Clint teases, Matt smirks and nods. "Who might be working with Hydra"

"What?" Matt asks. "Are you sure?"

"Barnes was in there and he saw a Hydra agent...." Clint answers. "We're investigating at the moment, he could have just been there for the... _talent._ "

"I've not been involved with them since before Buddy" Matt admits. "I know that it's gone a bit more high class now but other than that....nothing. I left them alone because all was quiet....my contact said everything was better...."

"Thanks anyway" Clint offers. "Thought it was worth a shot to ask at least" Matt nods a little. Clint sighs and stands.

"Don't be a stranger" Matt tells him, Clint hums and waves over his shoulder as he heads to the door. But something stops him. He pauses his hand on the handle and looks back over his shoulder at Matt.

"The girl you saved" Clint starts. "What was her name?"

"Star" Matt answers. Clint snorts a little.

"Of course it was" He mumbles. "Thanks for the intel, Matty"

"Anytime" Matt assures him, Clint nods and then leaves the apartment.

.........

Clint steps out of the elevator at the tower to find an argument in full flow. It's nothing new. That is a rather common scene to find especially with Loki around. And yet again, Loki is in the middle of it, but for once, he is the defending party. Tony is dodging Loki's hand as he reaches for the sheet of paper Tony has in his hand.

"Will you just give me that list back" Loki scolds as he snatches the questionnaire from Tony who chuckles. "It's supposed to be mine"

"You know this is just a mission, right?" Steve asks Loki. "You don't actually have to sleep with her.....we can figure out a way to get her on board without it"

"Yeah, but he wants to" Tony counters, Steve raises an eyebrow. "Lie back and think of the Avengers" Loki cringes a little and shoots Tony a look. "Total boner killer?"

"Yes, I would say so" Loki counters dryly and straightens out the questionnaire. He had only filled in a little of it before Tony had snatched it from him to mock and tease him over it. Maybe Loki was taking it too seriously. But he has entered into a contract, and that means something to him.

.............

Star pulls her lipstick over her puckered lips as she looks at her reflection. It's the first time she's had a new client in a long time. And someone outside of Buddy's circle of _friends_. She is his special girl. The one he reserves for the men he works with. And it's always exciting getting to know someone new. All the new things they get to do together. She hums a little and leans forward to rub her lips together before she swaps her hold on the lipstick for the eyeliner and does her eyes next. She's a little nervous. It's the first time she's been able to work with someone she is actually attracted to. Loki is beautiful. A lot better looking than all of her other clients. And she might be making more of an effort for him.

...............

Tony enters the lobby of the facility as Loki talks with Thor, just before Loki heads off for his date with Star. And bless him, he's nervous. Things haven't exactly been easy for him on Earth. With women. He's lost a bit of the confidence he once had on Asgard. Tony whistles a little to get their attention, Loki sighs a little.

"Plant a bug in her room and anywhere else you can get one" Tony holds out the pouch of bugs to Loki who takes them. He's dressed up in another fancy suit and he tucks the bugs into an inside pocket. "And you know....have fun" Tony teases, Loki glares at him. "I mean it" Tony assures him. "It might loosen you up...wiggle that stick out from your backside" Loki steps closer to hit Tony but Thor stops him.

"You're going to be late" Thor warns, Loki glares at Tony for a moment longer before walking away. Tony chuckles to himself. Thor shoots him a dirty look. "Do you have to antagonise him? He's trying to adjust to this world and he is willing to undertake this mission for you"

"It's not us he is doing this for" Tony counters as he walks away.


	9. Chapter Six

Star's room is completely different from the rest of Elysium Fields. It's not as dark. Lamps and electric candles litter surfaces. There are coloured silk strips of fabric on one of the walls. There are a lot more colours in here than out in the main area of the club, he presumes it is because she is their best seller and would, therefore, have the best room to see to her clients. Loki sits on a couch in the room, his palms sweating slightly as he watches her. Star stands by the dressing table in the room, his eyes locked on her. She's wearing a simple black lace bra and underwear set, a silk kimono over her shoulders and a pair of high heels that are probably way too high to walk in. She looks beautiful. She hums as she reads through the answers to his questionnaire. He is nervous. He knows she said anything goes but saying that and it actually being true, two different things. Especially for humans. She smirks a little reading one of his answers before moving on. Loki looks down and smiles a little. She's not bothered at all. She sets down the paper and grabs something from the dresser. She moves towards him.

"Here" she holds out a small booklet to him, he takes it and raises an eyebrow at her. "Pricelist" She explains. "To keep...we give one to our...long-term clients" She explains as she shifts on her feet, her body moving seductively in front of him. Loki opens up the booklet and glances down at some of her services.

"Pillow talk?" he asks, she nods.

"Some guys just like to talk" She answers running her hands over her stomach. "For someone to listen to them..." His eyes flicker to her hands and he can't think about anything else as he watches her. She smirks and purrs slightly. "Anything we talk about is strictly between us, honey"

"Hardly" he points out and looks up at the camera in the corner of her room, that is going to cause him some problems, how is he supposed to plant bugs if there is someone always watching him, she looks at it and then back at him.

"Visual only, no sound..." She tells him, he nods a little and then looks back at the list. A lot of the things he ticked or mentioned in the questionnaire are all here. She really does do everything. "What would you like to begin with?" She asks him, he lets out a breath. He's not sure. It's been a while since he did anything sexual.

"Well...it's...been a while" He admits as she climbs into his lap, she touches his cheek and draws it back through his hair. He sighs a little and leans into her touch.

"How about we take this easy then?" She whispers in his ear, her hand between them and rubbing against his growing erection. Loki closes his eyes and moans, his head falling back against the couch.

"Yes" He whispers in answer, she nuzzles into his cheek and adds a bit more pressure, his fingers curling into the leather of the couch. She unbuttons his black slacks and reaches into them, bypassing his underwear to wrap her fingers around his hardening length. Her eyes widen slightly with the size before she smirks. This she can work with. Her clients come here because they have issues in bed, mostly with size, women that they can date for free aren't satisfied, prostitutes fake it more often than not. Star has a feeling she will not be faking it with this client. The way he talks, the way he looks, the way he has already proven he excites her, his size, even the length of his fingers. She is not going to be faking a single moment of this. She slides from his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs, her fingers pulling his slacks down his thighs. Loki glances down as she stares at his shaft, all stood up and proud for her. She smiles, eyes shining. She touches his thighs as she leans up onto her knees a little, then hums as she takes his length into her mouth, she can't get all of him in her mouth, but she tries her best, and is thankful for her lack of gag reflex. Loki moans, runs his fingers through his hair and holds tight to his locks to stop himself from touching her, because he knows if he touches her, his control will snap and he'll rush this. He'll rush through the whole hour. But if this is going to be his only time with her, he is going to enjoy it. "Faen" Loki states, Star lifts her head, her lips popping as she releases him. She cocks her head a little.

"Du snakker norsk?" She asks him, he blinks and lowers his eyes to her. Surprised to hear Norwegian coming from her lips, and he actually twitches in her hand, he likes hearing Norwegian from her.

"Ja. Det gjør du også" He points out, she hums and nods.

"Boarding school" She offers in way of explanation before lowering her head again, licks along his length, his eyes closing again. He knew she would be good, having had practice, and considering this is her job, but her mouth feels better than anything he has ever had his shaft in, including his own hand. But he has to stop her. Because he knows if she keeps going he is going to explode and that $45,000 will have been for a premature climax. Loki stands, lifting her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around him as he walks her towards the bed set up. The metal, sturdy framed item covered in a soft cotton bedding. Egyptian cotton. Only the best for Star.

.........

Loki lays naked on Star's bed, she leans over him, already impaled on his length, settled on top of him. She presses her hand to his chest as she drags her hips back and forth against his. His finger wrap around the metal of her bed frame behind him, wrists bound by black silk, he was surprised when he ticked that box, not ever thinking it was something he would be okay with, but with her, in here, in this situation, it's not terrible, it's actually pretty amazing. It feels amazing. She feels amazing. He can see why she is the best girl here. He can see why she costs so much. She's perfect. She drags her nails down his chest and he lurches up, hips bucking beneath her. He yanks against the ties and growls a little, Star cocks her head and leans down.

"What do you want, honey?" She asks against his lips, he chases them a little.

"To taste you" He admits, breathless.

"Taste me?" She coos as she rolls her hips. "Where?"

"You know where, Minx" He growls, lunging forward a little but is stopped by the ties. She chuckles and lifts her hips, pulling up from his shaft before she shifts up along his body, her eyes locked with his. "Untie me" He begs of her, she slides her hands up his arms to his wrists. "Yes" He whispers, she leans closer to him and brushes her lips over his. Her fingers untying his wrists, and the second they are free, he is grabbing her waist and hauling her up, lowering her core to his lips, instantly wrapping his lips around her clitoris. Her eyes widen and she snaps her hands out to grab the framework of her bed.

"Holy shit" She gasps. He smirks against her and then continues, he is not called silver tongue for his lies, he is called silver tongue for an entirely different reason, sexual reason, this reason. He holds her waist as he pulls her lower, closer to him, so he can sink his tongue inside of her. Star moans, throwing her head back, her hair trickling down her spine. She really wasn't wrong about him. This is all real. He is actually setting her ablaze. Her skin itching and sweating, her heart hammering and she swears she can actually feel the pulse in her groin. It's been a long time since a man has elicited that feeling. She trembles over him, knuckles turning white with how hard she is holding on, her hips rocking against his mouth. He moans against her as she jerks a little. He clutches to her thighs when her climax hits her. She arches, leant back, her hands clutching to his thighs behind her, nails digging into flesh. She gushes against his lips and he laps it all up, because she tastes absolutely fantastic. Like honey and wine and all things delicious. She falls back between the space of his leg, her chest heaving as she comes down. Loki chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair as he licks his lips. She straightens her legs so they lay on either side of his chest, his fingers wrapping around her ankles to squeeze slightly. He sits up and then crawls towards her, she touches his arms, fingers curling around his biceps. He leans over her, one hand holding him up by her head. She stares up at him, his eyes dark and hungry. Her chest heaves between them. His free hand grabs her thigh and hoists it up, yanking her down the bed a little, pulling her closer to him. His lips find hers as he sinks shaft into her, she arches and moans against his mouth, her eyes rolling as she reaches up and grabs his shoulder. It was good when she was in charge, but now he is....and he intends to enjoy the last of his time with her. He pulls his hips back, slowly dragging himself through her inner walls, till the tip is left, her eyes flutter and she lets out a soft moan, he looks down, between them so he can watch as he sinks back into her. "God" She moans, clawing at his shoulders as he thrusts in and out and in again. Steady but firm. Forceful and strong. Perfect. She's never had it this good. How is she supposed to go back to her other clients when she knows it can be this good? He snaps forward, particularly hard and deep and she sees stars, there is a bit of pain too, he is far more elongated than anyone she has ever had so it's going to sting, but it is a very good sting. She hooks her foot into his backside and pushes, he sinks deeper into her, her moans hitching higher. She arches as she climaxes again. He leans closer and nuzzles into her neck, teeth brushing over her skin before he joins her, that knot in his stomach exploding out and he spills himself into the condom he's wearing, Earth concept he was slightly confused by at first but he gets it. They stay like that a moment, panting, sweaty, hot. She sighs softly when he pulls out of her, his fingers reaching down to pull the rubber from him, he glances to the floor at the side of the bed where there is a trash can and drops the condom into it. She strokes his arm and then lifts her hands to brush the sweat from her forehead as she stretches her leg a little. His fingers digging into her thigh to massage the muscles there. "Well, it's never been like that before" She admits, he smirks and nudges her nose.

"I assume the reason most men have to pay for sex is that they are seriously lacking at pleasing their partner" He offers, she nods. He leans down and kisses her neck and takes a breath. Now the fun is over, it's time for work. "Listen to me" He whispers into her ear, knowing what he has to ask of her. "Don't react, just listen" He warns as she goes to look at him. "My name isn't Sebastian Blake" He admits. "It's Loki...." Her fingers tighten against his back. "I'm here on the behalf of the Avengers. We have intelligence that Hydra is involved in Elysian Fields. Do you know who they are?" She nods a little, he nuzzles into her cheek and closes his eyes. "Did you know that they are here? That they have infiltrated?" She nods again. He sighs. "Have they hurt you?" she shakes her head. "Will you help us?" She pauses with that. "We will protect you....we will make sure you are safe...." She strokes his back, running her fingers down his spine. He lets out a soft breath, willing her to accept, because they can't do this without her help. "Star" He pushes when she still doesn't answer him.

"I can't" She whispers in his ear. "You know who they are, you know what they do...I can't betray them" She tells him, she turns her head to look at him. "They will kill me," She tells him, he nods, he knows this, he cups her cheek and looks at her sadly, he wants to help her, they all do, they want to help all of the girls here, but Star has to help them to help her friends.


	10. Chapter Eight

Star sits on the bed as she watches Loki get dressed again, she worries her hands together. She knows that doing the right thing here is helping the Avengers. But the safe thing. Is to do nothing. She likes being alive. She likes having all her limbs and organs right where they are supposed to be. Loki notes her expression and sighs. He hadn't brought it up to upset her or worry her.

"Star" He starts, she looks at him. She stands and puts on a flirtatious exterior. Gone is the worry. Gone is the fear.

"You have five minutes left on the clock" She teases as she steps closer to him, Loki raises an eyebrow when she dips her hand into his pocket and wraps her fingers around the bag of bugs there. "What would you like?" she whispers against his lips. He kisses her, his fingers in her hair. His way of thanking her for being on board, for helping them. He draws his hands around her waist and slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans and pulls the bag of bugs from his pocket before pulling away. They share a look. He nods a little and brushes her hair back behind her ear. She pulls him closer and licks his cheek before moving to his ear. "If this backfires" She warns in his ear. "It is not Hydra you are going to have to worry about," She tells him and then pulls back, he looks at her. "Now get out of here," She tells him. He covers her hand with his, covering the bugs.

"Thank you" he whispers, she nods a little.

"Don't screw this up" She begs of him, he nods. He knows her life is on the line, with screwing over Hydra. She nods to the door and he leaves, she sighs and closes her eyes.

.....................

Loki walks into the labs in the tower, heading for Tony who is sat at his desk working with his screwdriver. He raises an eyebrow when he notices Loki.

"Star's going to plant the bugs" Loki admits as he tugs on his tie and pulls it off. "But you should know that there are cameras in each of the rooms as well..." Tony nods and types away at his computer to bring up the bug feed, it's quiet, for now, but Friday, his computer system, will record it all anyway.

"How was it?" Tony asks slyly. Loki sighs a little. He knew he'd be asked.

"Fine" Loki answers, Tony smirks and looks at him.

" _Fine?_ " Tony teases, Loki gives him a look. "You spent $45,000 of my money for _fine?_ " Loki sighs and shakes his head.

"She was....spectacular" He admits. "Worth every penny" Loki then smirks and leans closer to Tony. "And _**I**_ got to enjoy her...on your dime" He points out. "Me.." He adds and then stands before walking away. Tony glares at his back because Loki is not wrong. None of them got that. No one but Loki got to be that involved in undercover with a woman as stunning as Star.

................

Tony has the mindset that he can basically do whatever he wants. Most of the time. And what he wants....is Star. Which is why he is sat in a high backed armchair watching a girl named Giselle dance on the stage at Elysian Fields. But he's waiting on Star. He peers up as toned legs appear at the corner of his eyes. Star sighs as she pops out her hip giving Tony a look, he smirks up from the armchair. He waves his fingers at her.

"I am guessing that your friend _Sebastian_ sent you" She comments.

"Oh, no," Tony tells her, she cocks her head. "No, I am here for my own agenda" He admits and taps the arms of the chair. "You see...I require a very attractive date" He adds, she raises an eyebrow. "Your friend, Buddy," He starts as he stands. "Told me that you" He steps closer to her and looks over her. Up close. In-person. He can see it. She's perfection and more so, his eyes linger on her legs, all long and tanned and images flicker through his head of them wrapped around his neck, he clears his throat and looks up to meet her eyes. "Aren't available"

"That's right" She agrees, her schedule is booked up with her regulars, she doesn't have space for someone new.

"You can't give me a couple of hours?" he asks. "Nice dress, champagne...music, dancing...." He leans closer to her and breaths her in. "I'll pay you double whatever your normal rates are for a night in your company," He tells her. "I'll pay for the dress, and you can even keep it after. And we don't have to have sex...it's just a party"

"When?" She asks him. He smirks. "No promises, but I'll check my work schedule, and talk to Buddy..." She then raises an eyebrow.

"Friday" He answers, she nods a little. He holds out his card to her. "Call me" She takes it from him and then watches him leave. Buddy is standing behind Star, he smirks a little. Sebastian Blake, a biotech engineer would have been a good find, but Tony Stark.....that would get him promoted...far. He moves closer to Star.

"We'll dump whoever we have to," Buddy tells Star as he brushes her hair over her shoulder and kisses her neck from behind. "I want Stark on our books" He draws his teeth over her neck, wanting to mark her up, wanting to mark her as his, but he can't, he can't mark up the goods. His hand slips under the back of her skirt to touch her ass before it slides lower between her legs. Star clenches her jaw. "What I would give for just one night" He whispers and closes his eyes. He doesn't get to sleep with his girls. He won't. But he can think about it, he can imagine it. He pulls his hand back and hums a little. "Call him, get that date" He adds and then walks away. Star looks down at the card in her hand.

........

"You did what?" Steve asks Tony who shrugs, he doesn't regret what he did, they need to talk to her, outside of the club, Loki snorts a little, knowing that Tony actually did this out of jealousy, and because he could.

"You wanted her on board, and yes, sending Loki in was a solid plan" Tony answers. "But we need to talk to her, really talk to her, without anyone listening in or watching..." Steve sighs but he can see why Tony did this, it is actually rather smart. "So I'm throwing a party and when she is here, we can take her aside and talk to her, reassure her that we are here to protect her, that she is not going to be the one to pay for our investigation" Steve nods again.


	11. Chapter Eight

Star has to give it to Tony. It is a very beautiful, and clearly, very expensive dress that he buys her. Black lace. Form-fitting. Beautiful. And with a pair of red heels that she knows he did on purpose because red is his colour. She pulls on the shoes and turns to the floor-length mirror in her apartment.

.............

Tony smirks around his glass when he sees Star, the first Avenger to spot her. She looks around the event, no sign of any nerves or reluctance. She touches her stomach and smiles at Tony who waves at her with his fingers, he then motions her closer and she nods, weaves her way through the crowd, many of whom turn to watch her as she moves, hips swaying. Tony sets his hand on her waist and leans closer to kiss the corner of her lips when she reaches him.

"That dress looks great on you...." he points out as he pulls back. 

"Well the guy that bought it for me, clearly has very good taste" She comments, he smirks and nods in agreement.

"Drink?" He asks her, she nods with a smile. She follows him to the bar. "Champagne for the lady" Tony orders at the bar, Star leaning on the bar, sticking her ass out behind her, Tony's eyes drift to it and he smiles to himself.

"Touch it" She states, Tony looks at her surprised, she just smirks at him. "You know you want to" She teases and wiggles her backside a little. He reaches over and brushes his hand over her ass, digging his fingers in slightly. Firm. She's so firm and warm.

"You're not bothered that I am effectively feeling you up in public?" He asks her.

"I shake my ass on stage in little more than my underwear" She points out. "You really think I have a problem with you touching it in public?" She turns to him, his hand shifting to her waist. "And you paid for me" She reminds him as she plays with his tie. "I am at your disposal" She purrs as she wraps his tie around her hand and pulls him closer, he raises an eyebrow and nudges her nose before he kisses her, his facial hair rubbing against her skin in the most delicious way. She hums against his lips and then pulls back. He stares at her and she smirks reaching up to use her thumb to brush her lipstick from his lips. He turns to the bar as the bartender sets down a glass of champagne, Tony hands it to Star, his eyes shifting around the room.

"Oh, I have to go talk to that man about an alpaca" Tony points across the room, Star frowns a little. "I'll be back" He gives her backside a squeeze before walking away and through the crowd. Star lets out a breath and takes a drink from the glass in her hand.

"Star" Bucky greets as he reaches her, she places her hand on his arm. Bucky smiles at her.

"Hey, sugar" She coos at him. "You look significantly less dishevelled than the last time I saw you" She points out, he looks down at the suit he'd been made to wear for the event.

"Ah well..." He shrugs a little.

"It's a good look on you" She purrs and touches his jacket. "Very good" He blushes slightly and clears his throat.

"I didn't know you did this sort of thing" Bucky admits, Star hums and raises an eyebrow. "Dating..." He adds.

"I do everything," She tells him with a smirk. "You'd be surprised actually how often the girls are hired out as dates" She admits. "Some guys just want to stick it to you" Bucky snorts a little. "Others want the romance, they want that beautiful woman on their arm and laughing at their jokes, they want their friends to look at her and think....how the hell did he pull her?" She strokes Bucky's chest a little. "Sometimes they even want a date to piss of an ex" She shrugs with a smirk.

"There appears to be a lot more to being a prostit..."

"Escort" She interrupts him. "We're escorts..." He glances at her. "We don't get paid for sex, we get paid for our company" She taps the side of her nose and he chuckles.

"Okay, fair enough..." He assures her.

..............

Tony stands talking with Steve who nods across at Star, the two of them sharing a look. Tony nods and then heads back across the room to Star and Bucky. Bucky raises an eyebrow and then slips away seeing a level of determination on Tony's face.

"Come with me" He whispers in her ear, she hums a little and glances at him. "We need to talk" He nods across at Steve who is watching them. Star nods a little and allows Tony to lead her away from the event.


	12. Chapter Nine

It's an office, not a used one, but it is set up to be used as one. Star slips off her heels and brushes them aside with her feet so she can walk the room. Tony locks the door behind him and turns to her.

"I assume this is about Hydra" she comments, he nods, not that she can see it. She figured this was all a ploy to talk to her about what is going on at Elysian Fields. Loki could only go through the quick basics with her. Tony pulls out his phone and loads up the file for General Gunter Lachner before he holds it out to her. Star takes the phone and looks down at the photo. "The General" She points out, he nods.

"General Gunter Lachner" He elaborates. "A face from Bucky's history with Hydra...he saw Lachner when he was in the club" He adds.

"He's a regular," She tells him. "At least once a week" She hands his phone back to him. "Likes to stick it in all sorts of places" She purrs, Tony laughs a little.

"Does he tell you anything?" Tony asks her. "Anything Hydra related?" She sighs and nods.

"He's a big fan of pillow talk" She answers as she leans back against the desk, crossing her ankles in front of her. He raises an eyebrow at her, wanting her to elaborate. "Look, I planted your bugs....but the stuff he tells me...he will know if I tell you" Tony moves closer to her.

"Yeah, maybe, but we've got your back" He assures her. "We won't let anything happen to you...."

"You can't promise me that" She scolds and leans up from the desk.

"I can promise that we will try" He counters, she shakes her head and pulls on her shoes again.

"We have a party to get back to," She tells him.

"Star" He stops her, she sighs. "When this is over" He starts. "And we've cleared out Hydra from the club, I want you to come and work for me" Tony admits, she raises an eyebrow. She's never considered doing anything other than two things. Following in her father's footsteps and becoming a member of the Maggia, and being a prostitute. She's not sure she's suited for a real normal job.

"So this will be like a real job?" Star asks as she turns to Tony, he lifts his eyes from where they were on her ass.

"As opposed to what?" He counters as he crosses his arms over his chest. She shrugs a little.

"Doing what?" She enquires. He takes a breath.

"Like a personal assistant" He answers. "For me and the others..." She cocks her head. "Answering the phone, making appointments...." He explains. "Cancelling appointments" She gives him a look. He shrugs. "Making sure the Avengers are all....very well taken care of" She smirks.

"You want to hire me to have sex with your friends?" She asks him.

"No, that would be illegal" He argues. "But yeah" She laughs a little. "Can't save the world if we're all tense as hell now, can we?" he moves closer to her. "You have to admit that working for me sounds a lot better than working for Buddy" he pushes.

"I don't know, I get dental, medical, a nice apartment, town car....clothes, I get my nails down, my hair...all on the club...I think I have it pretty good, actually"

"Yeah, well here...you get all of that...plus superhero dick" He teases. She shoves her hand into his trousers and wraps her fingers around his cock.

"Like this one?" she whispers with a pout, he nods. She bites her lip and steps closer to him. She lifts her head and kisses his jaw, he sighs softly as she moves her hand around him, he leans into her touch a little. "I don't know if that's worth it" She whispers teasingly, Tony growls a little when she pulls her hand back. "I love my job, Mr Stark"

"Tony" He corrects, she smirks a little.

"Mr Stark" She argues. "I love working at the club, why would I leave?" He brushes her hair back from her face and steps closer to her, his eyes searching hers.

"Tony" he warns her, she notes the look in his eyes and holds her head up a little. "Say it" he scolds her as he threads his fingers through her hair, wrapping the locks around his fingers.

"Mr Stark" She counters, and he knows, he knows she is doing that on purpose. He yanks at her hair and she gasps, her body twitching against his as she falls against him.

"Say it right" he growls, she takes a breath and opens her mouth, her tongue sweeping out against her bottom lip. "Say it" He pushes.

"Tony" She whispers, and it's full of lust, promise, need and hunger. He holds her head still, pulling on her hair tightly so she can feel every strand straining. He strokes her cheek with his other hand and draws his fingers to her lips.

"Open," he tells her, she stares up at him and opens her mouth, he slips two of his fingers between her lips. "Suck" he orders, she closes her lips around his fingers and sucks on them, his eyes darken as he watches her, but it's not enough. He wants to know how far she can go, he yanks her head forward, pulling her along his fingers till they hit the back of her throat, her eyes water but there is no gag reflex, he could very much orgasm where he stands at that. He pushes his fingers deeper still, the rest of his hand straining against her lips, a few tears leak from her eyes but she moans loudly around his fingers, spit leaking over his hand, but he doesn't care. Her eyes roll back slightly, her thighs rubbing together as he works his fingers in her mouth. He can't wait. He really can't wait to have her mouth on him. So he doesn't. He's paid for the night, and he knows he said no sex but she wants this too, she wants it. He pulls his fingers from her mouth and she frowns a little at him. Using his hold on her hair he pushes her down to her knees, his free hand unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his erection free of the confines of fabric. "Suck" he repeats and yanks on her hair before pushing her head forward. She opens her mouth and takes him between her lips. He moans as soon as that warm, wet cavern envelops him. She rests her tongue against the underside of him and hums, tasting him. She moans around him, causing him to twitch and jerk slightly. He closes his eyes and sighs out a moan. Loki wasn't wrong. This is spectacular. And he knows that once is never going to be enough. He gets it. Why she is the best at what she does. She reaches up and presses her hands to his ass and pulls him closer, pushing him deeper into her mouth. "Oh, shit" Tony stutters out, his hand tightening in her hair as she swallows against him. He releases her hair and draws his hands around to the sides of her head, her eyes flicker up to meet his before she props her mouth open, reading just what he wants to do to her. He holds to her head and pulls his cock out of her mouth before thrusting straight back in, and out, and in again. Fast, brutal, till tears are flowing down her cheeks with the pressure and the pleasure, till spit is dribbling down her chin and onto her chest. He then stops. Buried deep in her mouth. He holds her still against him, his cocks buried in her mouth. He pulls a hand forward and then pinches her nose, cutting off any form of oxygen for her. Her body jerks a little, fighting it but she doesn't make a move to stop him. Her eyes roll slightly and he releases her, his cocks falling from his mouth as she falls to the side slightly, gasping for air. He honestly worries he's gone too far. She reaches up for her throat and takes a deep breath. "Star?" he asks, she looks at him before pushing herself back up. She stares up at him, her fingers wrapping around his cock.

"Do it again" she purrs, his eyes instantly darken and he grabs her throat pulling her up a little so she can wrap her lips around him. She pulls him in deep and he tightens his hand on her throat, the other pinching her nose again as she lowers herself down his cock, choking herself on the phallus this time. She touches his wrist connected to the hand around her throat and tightens her grip, implying she wants him to tighten his hold on her, he does just that, her eyes widening, she releases his hand and tears at her dress skirt so she can reach between her own legs. She touches herself, rubbing her fingers on her clit to stimulate herself. She moans around him, his eyes locked on her as she pleasures herself to this. It's erotic and dirty and he loooooves it. She arches and screams against his cock and he releases her neck, letting her fall backwards on the floor. She lays on the floor, gasping, her back arched as she writhes a little, Tony smirks and stands over her, her eyes on him as she runs her hands over her covered breasts and bites her lip. He wraps his own fingers around himself and jerks himself off to the sight of her and the feel of her saliva slick between his hand and his cock. He moans and throws his head back as his climax rocks him, spurts of his seed splashing down on her face and neck.

..........

Steve raises an eyebrow at Tony as he hums to himself, walking past him and back towards the party. Steve watches him go before turning back to the room Tony had left, just as Star leaves, readjusting her dress before she looks up and sees Steve stood them, she smirks at him and moves closer. He holds his breath, he's never met a woman as beautifully stunning as her, or one as sexually confident.

"Hey, it's Steve, right?" she purrs, he smiles back and nods.

"Star" He greets, his voice trembling a little, because she makes him nervous. She makes him horny and he barely knows her. There are some red fingerprint-like marks growing on her throat and he touches them, her eyes fluttering under his touch. She takes his hand from her neck and pulls it up under her skirt, his breath hitches as he feels the heat and wetness between her legs, she presses herself up against his chest and smirks as she slides one of his fingers inside of her. He moans slightly and leans closer, kissing her, she kisses him back, tongues twisting together inside of his mouth. Using his finger, she gets herself off, there in the hallway, where anyone could walk into and see them, but he finds he doesn't really care all that much. Not right now. Steve's free hand grips her waist, bunching the fabric of her dress up. She moans into his mouth as she grinds down on his hand before she shakes, body trembling as she gushes over his fingers. He gasps and looks down as she pulls his hand away, soaked in her juices. She lifts his hand to her lips and pulls his fingers into her mouth, cleaning herself from his fingers before releasing them with a very audible pop. She smiles sweetly at him. 

"Thanks" She tells him and then walks away. Leaving him a flustered and horny mess in the hall. He looks down at his fingers and brushes them together.


	13. Chapter Ten

Tony stands at the elevator as the last of his guests leave, he tucks his hands into his jacket pocket before moving across the room towards Star who is sat on a group of couches, surrounded by the rest of the Avengers, now the party has wound down to the people living in the tower, they gather and have a few drinks between them, Tony had asked Star to stay to introduce her to the others so she knows their faces, just in case.

"That's the last of the stuffy guests" Tony teases as she drops onto the couch next to Star. "So I think formal introductions are in order" Star nods a little. Though she knows the Avengers through reputation or the news, she doesn't actually know them. "Those of you that don't know" Tony gives the Maximoff twins, Sam Wilson, and Peter Parker a look. "This is Star" He pats her knee and then squeezes. "She's our new intel asset" Star waves a little. "You've met Bucky and Loki," Tony tells Star who nods. "And then there is Steve..."

"We've met too" Star offers, Steve looks down and blushes a little, his eyes on his hand. Star smirks and leans into Tony's side, he hands her another glass of champagne and she takes it from him.

"Natasha, Clint, Thor" Tony points out and actually points at each Avenger as he goes through them. "Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Peter, Pietro, and Wanda....whew, so many of us now" He teases as he wraps his arm around Star's shoulder.

"And we're just the official Avengers" Clint points out, Star raises an eyebrow and nods a little. She can believe that. There have to be others that they call on for help. "And there's Gerald as well" Clint adds, Tony laughs and nods.

"Gerald is an honorary Avenger" Tony teases and squeezes Star's shoulder, she looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "My alpaca," He tells her, she frowns.

"You have an alpaca?" She asks, he nods. "Of course you do" She teases and takes a drink from her glass before setting it down on the table.

"Oh" Pietro suddenly realises. "You're the hooker" Star raises an eyebrow at him and cocks her head, he cringes a little. "No offence"

"None taken" Star assures him, she looks at Tony. "Time's up" She whispers, he glances at his watch and then pouts. "But thanks" He looks at her. "For the invite...." She then touches her dress. "The dress..." He smiles and pulls her closer, she stops him with a hand on his chest. "Time's up, lover boy" She warns and pulls away. She winks at Loki who smirks back at her before she leaves. All eyes on her as she does.

"He really broke the mould with her" Clint comments as he takes a swig from his beer.

"Who did?" Thor asks him, Natasha chuckles.

"God" She answers. "It's a saying..." She waves off his confused face.

"I've never seen anyone that attractive before" Rhodey comments and looks at Tony. "Where the hell did you find her?"

"I didn't" Tony answers and then motions at Bucky. "He did..." Rhodey looks at Bucky surprised. "A brothel on west 34th" Tony adds.

"What were you doing in a brothel?" Wanda asks him.

"Believe me, it was a complete accidence," Bucky admits with a shrug.

"What did she say?" Steve asks Tony. "About Hydra"

"She's scared" Tony admits.

"Not that we can blame her for that" Natasha offers as she crosses one leg over the other.

"Yeah" Tony agrees. "The General, he's there at least once a week" He adds. "Likes the pillow talk"

"So chances are that we'll hear something useful the next time he visits her" Steve offers, Tony nods and leans back in his seat, he's going to keep the whole job opportunity thing to himself for now. He's not sure how they are going to react yet to the whole thing.

...............

Star slips out of her dress and then turns towards her bed, she stops when she sees Ariel sitting on the end of it. Star cocks her head in question before slipping off her shoes.

"Ariel" Star greets. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help" Ariel answers as she stands. Star appears worried for a moment before she realises that Ariel doesn't look distressed at all. "You're the only other bisexual girl at the club," Ariel tells her as she slides her dress off. "And none of my Johns get even close to getting me off" She admits and then steps closer to Star. "And I know you can, I've seen it" Star smirks a little. "Remember that night, you, me, and that foreign princess" Star chuckles and nods. "That was a good night" Ariel points out with a seductive smile. Star brushes Ariel's long red hair back from her face and behind her ear. "Please, Star..." Ariel whispers, pleading with her friend to help her. Star pulls Ariel closer and kisses her, Ariel's hands shifting to Star's waist and slides up to her back.

.........

Bucky is half asleep on the couch, Steve sat across from him, eyes on his best friend. He wants to tell someone about what happened with Star and to be honest, Bucky is probably the only one who won't tease him for it. He's not a virgin. Despite what Tony will tell people. Despite how little and weak he was before the serum, he got around, mostly thanks to Bucky and his good word he would give girls.

"About Star...." Steve starts, Bucky hums a little.

"Have a wank" Bucky mumbles as he rubs his eyes. "It usually helps me" Steve sighs a little. "Steve" Bucky starts and looks at him. "You and me...we can't afford girls like that...believe me, I wish I could, just one time, because to say that I had sex with someone _**that**_ hot....whew...what a thing to be able to say....but we can't. Loki got damn lucky, and out of all of us, Tony is literally the only one that can afford her. You and me, we can afford, maybe, if we're lucky, a wink..." Steve laughs a little, Bucky shrugs. "But we can wank....and you, Steve, you have an imagination...imagine what you can come up with to store in the whole...wank bank" Bucky stands. "I gotta sleep..." He admits and then walks away. Steve smirks and shakes his head, his eyes drifting to his hand. Maybe Bucky is right. 


	14. Chapter Eleven

Star brushes her hair back and strokes Ariel's cheek. They're not lovers, far from it, but Ariel is her best friend and she'll always be there for her best friend. For whatever. She and Ariel joined Elysian Fields together, they went through orientation together. Ariel hums and turns to Star, she smiles.

“Thanks for last night,” Ariel tells her.

“You know you can come any time” Star teases. Ariel chuckles at the innuendo before rolling on top of Star, she smirks down at her and leans closer to kiss her. Star kisses her back before Ariel rolls out of bed and to her feet. She goes about getting dressed.

“How was your thing, your _date_ thing?” Ariel asks as she pulls on her dress again.

“You know, the usual” Star answers as she sits up in bed, it was pretty far from usual. It's not very often, it never happens that they get invited to Avenger parties. And she actually had fun, compared to the usual events. Plus how many people can say that they've had Captain America's finger inside of them. She didn't even think about it. He was just there. And he looked at her like all the other guys do. He wanted her. And she was still horny after her little spin with Stark. Plus any girl would be stupid to not take up the chance to have a go on Captain freaking America. She just can't tell anyone. He wasn't charged. If Buddy was to find out, he'd have her neck for it. They're not supposed to do anything out of hours. It's part of their contract. Ariel and Star will keep their night quiet too. Buddy doesn't take betrayal well.

“What was your cut?” Ariel asks. “Someone like Stark had to pay above and beyond....” Star throws Ariel's jacket at her and shakes her head. “That's a good in, Star” Ariel picks up her jacket. “He's loaded....and horny all the time...” Star laughs and shakes her head.

“Goodbye, Ariel” Star tells her, Ariel sticks out her tongue and then leaves.

...........

Tony spends days going through the feed from Star's room at the club, to say he hears things is an understatement. He hears things that he has never even considered in bed. And it just makes him want Star more. To hear just what she can do. What she can take. He may or may not, he definitely did, have a good old wank to the sounds he heard, all of them. It just makes him more determined for her to take the job he offered her. The Avengers need someone to give them that sort of relief. To give them something to enjoy. Someone to enjoy. And he knows, he really does know, that Star is that thing. She is beautiful. Sexy. Talented. Just what they need to make them all feel better. Tony glances at Steve who is talking about Lachner with the others as Tony listens to the feed from Star's bedroom. The man in question, right there with her now.

“He's in there with her now” Tony states and pulls the headphone jack from the port so the bug feed plays to the room. The others all falling silent to listen.

…........

Lachner lays in Star's bed, naked, he runs his fingers through his hair, his other hand holding a lit cigarette as Star rests back against his chest.

“Demoted” He growls a little as he strokes Star's hair. “Me...” he threads his fingers through her hair and yanks, she gasps and closes her eyes as he moves her head to the side so he can kiss her neck, teeth sinking in. He pulls back and sighs. “Placed on some ridiculous, useless chemical protection unit” He sets his chin on her shoulder. “I was guarding the Winter Soldier” He draws his hand up to her throat, fingers wrapping around it to squeeze in his frustration. “I was like a _god_ ” He adds. “Least I still have you” He whispers and nuzzles into her head, his fingers softening around her throat to caress instead. “For now” He adds, she hums in question. “I'm being relocated to a facility in Hong Kong, my sweets” he admits, she turns her head to look at him. “Will you miss me?” he asks her.

“You know I will” She purrs as she touches his face. “No one else does that thing you do with your...” She hums a little and smirks at him. He smirks back at her. “Pinky” she finishes and leans closer, he grabs her face as he kisses her.

…..

Peter frowns listening to the feed before he frowns.

“What does he do with his pinky?” Peter whispers to Loki who smirks and looks at him from his side. Loki holds up his hand and wiggles his pinky seductively. Pietro frowns at him. Loki rolls his eyes and leans closers to whisper the answer in Peter's ear, his eyes widen as he listens to the God. Tony hits Loki's arm and shoots him a look.

“Don't be telling him stuff like that” Tony scolds, Loki pulls back from Peter.

“He's 16, he's probably heard worse at school” Loki counters. “Or watching pornography” Peter looks surprised as Tony gives him a look.

“I don't” Peter defends, Tony raises an eyebrow. “I don't” Peter repeats, Loki smirks a little.

….....

Lachner now sits on the end of the bed as he finishes tying his laces on his boots. Star touches his shoulders from behind, pressing her fingers in, he sighs a little and looks back at her, she smirks and leans closer.

“I can't stay any longer” he scolds. “I have loose ends to tie up before I leave” She pouts at him. He chuckles just as Buddy bursts into the room, dragging Ariel by the hair. Star stares at her friend who is thrown to the floor. Buddy points the gun at Lachner.

“Out now” He warns, Lachner glares back at him. Buddy very, very rarely shows anger, he feels it enough, he just never shows it.

“Excuse me?” Lachner asks as he stands from the bed. Buddy looks down a moment but keeps the gun tight in his hand.

“Someone.....or should I say someones have been breaking my... _ **fucking**_ rules” Buddy snaps. Lachner curls his arm around Star as she slips from the bed, her eyes on Ariel.

“Easy” Lachner warns. “Remember who you are talking to, boy” Buddy clenches his jaw, because he might have forgotten just who was in Star's bed right then. Lachner kisses Star's cheek. “I'll see you in a few days, pop in before I leave,” He tells her, and Buddy, making it known that Hydra wants Star alive, so nothing better happen to her once he leaves. Lachner pulls on his jacket and gives Buddy a look before he leaves. Ariel cries on the floor.

“I'm sorry, Star...I was talking to my sister” Ariel begins to explain. Buddy pistol whips her, hard across the face and she cries out.

“Stop it” Star warns him as she steps closer to him. “Leave her alone” Buddy turns the gun on Star who stops where she stands and swallows. Buddy steps closer to her and she lifts her head up.

“You belong to me” Buddy reminds Star. “You are mine. And you will follow my rules!” He points the gun at Star who glares at him. He won't shoot her. She's his best earner, he said so himself. Plus she is the Hydra favourite. He won't get rid of her. “If you don't follow the rules... _Jade_ ” Buddy tells her. “I will start taking back what is mine” he presses the gun under her chin as he grabs her by the hair. “And Hydra will be the least of your fucking worries” He warns her and then releases her, Star drops to her knees next to Ariel and wraps her arms around her friend, the redhead touches her cheek. Star strokes her hair and then looks up at Buddy.

“You think...I am scared of you?” Star asks Buddy as she stands. “Don Fortunato is my father, I grew up around guys with balls ten times bigger than yours” She admits and steps closer to Buddy.

…..........

“Don Fortunato?” Clint asks surprised, he shares a look with Natasha who is just as surprised.

“Jade Fortunato” Natasha states. “That's what happened to her. She became Star?”

“Who's Don Fortunato?” Steve asks them.

“He's the head of the Fortunato Family” Clint answers. “Maggia...like the Mafia, but they take on supervillains” he explains.

“Jade was all set and primed to take over for her father, but she...disappeared, went off the radar....even Shield couldn't find her” Natasha explains.

“Maybe she wanted out” Bucky mumbles with a shrug. “It's not that far of a stretch”

“No” Steve agrees with Bucky.

…......

“You're just a spoilt little boy,” Star tells Buddy with a smirk, he clenches his jaw, angry, then raises his pistol-wielding hand as if to hit her. Star grabs his wrist.

“Try and hit me again, and I will break more than your wrist” Star threatens.

“My wrist isn't...” Buddy argues, Star yanks on his hand, breaking his wrist, he cries out in pain. Star releases him and helps Ariel up off the floor.

“We're taking the rest of the day off,” Star tells him before she and Ariel leave the room.


	15. Chapter Twelve

Star walks towards her apartment complex, well it is the complex that all the girls live in, bought out by Buddy's father when he took over the club. Bucky jogs to her side and she glances at him and then away. She's not in the mood to be pulled into Avenger-Hydra trouble right now. She just wants to sleep off the day, to shower the hospital stench off of her before she has to go back tomorrow to pick Ariel up.

“How is she?” Bucky asks as he walks at Star's side, she glares at him but remains silent. “Look, we heard what happened....”

“Go away” She scolds him.

“I just want to talk” He promises her.

“Yeah, well, my best friend is in the hospital with a broken cheekbone” She hisses at him. “I can't deal with... _Avenger_ shit right now” Bucky takes her arm and stops her, she sighs and looks at him. Star runs her fingers through her hair.

“Just take a breath,” He tells her, she nods a little. “I'm not here on Avenger business” He assures her. “I was just checking on you....and your friend” She looks at him softer now. “It's Ariel, right?” She nods. “How is she?”

“She's fine” She whispers. “Hoped up on pain meds and flirting with the nurses when I left her” She tucks her jacket closer to her. “She's going to be out of work for a while...”

“Is he usually like that?” Bucky asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” She answers. “Buddy, he doesn't snap...I never took his rules all that seriously, they weren't many of them, just silly ones really....” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“What happened?” He asks her.

“She's my friend, and she asked me to....” She shrugs. “I didn't think that rule was serious, and not for, you know....” Bucky frowns and shakes his head. “Buddy's rule is; no sex outside of work” She explains. “I assume he meant with men.....” She sighs, she should have known better. “Ariel got hurt because of me”

“No” He stops her. “No, she didn't...” Star sighs and looks away from him. “It's not your fault” He then looks around, seeing that she doesn't really want to talk about it. “How far are we walking?” He asks, she frowns at him. “Least I can do is walk you home, after the day you've had” He admits, she smiles at him.

“Well...I'm just here” She motions to the apartment building next to them. “I would invite you in for a drink but I think I've irked Buddy enough for today” She comments, he nods in agreement. “But, hey, thanks, for checking in, it was very sweet, sugar” she leans over and kisses his cheek before heading into the building. Bucky tucks his hands into his pockets. She put on a good face, but he saw that she is scared of Buddy. And now with Hydra too. They need to get this over with and get her and the other girls out of that club and away from Buddy.

…..........

Ariel and Star leave the hospital the next day, Ariel's face all bruised and the left side of her face is swollen. But she still looks good. Still made Star do her make-up before they left. Star sighs a little and looks up hearing her name called. Steve stands by a car, waiting for them. He waves at the two of them. Star shakes her head a little and squeezes Ariel's hand before she leads her towards Steve.

“What are you doing here?” Star asks him.

“I figured you would both need a ride home” He answers as he opens the back car door, Ariel smiles at him and then climbs into the back of the car. Steve closes the door behind her and turns to Star. She folds her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Is this a service you do for all your....assets?” She asks him, he shakes his head.

“We don't actually have that many” He admits. “And the others, they can all...take care of themselves”

“Oh, trust me, I can look after myself just fine,” She tells him and then moves to climb into the front of the car. Steve sighs a little.

...............

It's quiet as Steve drives, he is unsure how to talk to Star, given their last, brief encounter. Plus she is wearing tight leather trousers which are not helping him. His fingers grip to the steering wheel tightly. But he needs to fill the silence or his mind is going to wander.

“Bucky talked to me about Buddy” He whispers to her as Ariel sleeps a little in the back, Star turns in her seat to face him. “And with everything we heard”

“Is this the part where you tell me that it's not safe, that I should leave?” She teases a little. “Do you know how many clients whisper the same thing in my ear? Promise to take care of me?”

“I'm just saying that maybe you would be safer out of that club” He counters. “And maybe in a safe house”

“I won't leave the girls” She scolds. “Not for anything...they need me, and I need them...”

“I know you think that...” Steve starts, she shakes her head.

“Look.....Ariel's parents disowned her because she told them she was bisexual, they're very religious and didn't like that she...you know” She holds up two fingers to her lips and sticks her tongue through them, Steve gives her a look, she smirks. “Svetlana was trafficked from the Ukraine for organ harvest, Carolina is a recovering heroin addict, Tina is transgender, her parents tried to set her on fire” Steve looks down a little. “All the girls have stories, we might not have dreamed of doing what we do...But the club, it brought us all together, even before Buddy, it saved us....they're my family, Steve, I love them, I won't leave them” Steve smiles a little. “Buddy might think he is in charge, but they are my girls...and I won't let anyone hurt them" Steve glances back at Ariel. "Buddy paid for what he did to her" Star points out, knowing what he is getting at with that look. "He'll wear a cast for the next 8 weeks, he'll think about it everytime he has a wank, and he'll remember it if he ever dares threaten one of us again" 


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Tony sits at his desk, his fingers tapping on the top of it. He's bored. Sitting at his computer is not as fun as listening to Star work. Pepper knocks at the office door and steps inside, Tony raises an eyebrow at her. Whilst technically she is his personal assistant still, she is due to leave for greener grasses. With the Avengers as they are, Pepper can broaden her career, to do something she's always wanted to do. And with Tony's help, she is off to become an interior designer, a subsidiary of Stark Industries. Pepper is actually very excited to be starting something new, and with the support of her friends.

“A young woman called Star is on the line...” Pepper informs Tony.

“Oh, yeah, put her through,” Tony tells Pepper who frowns at him. “It's Avenger stuff” Pepper nods and moves back to her desk to transfer the call. Tony preens himself at his desk a little, even though Star cannot see him. He runs his fingers through his hair before picking up the phone. “Star” He greets, she chuckles.

“Hello, Mr Stark” She counters, he groans.

“Tony” He scolds. “What can I do for you?” He asks her.

“Ariel's celebrating the fact that her face has healed” Star teases. “And as it is a non-club event, we need invites......and I have no one else to ask, how sad is that?”

“We'll be there” He assures her. Drinking. Drunk hookers. Avengers. What's not to look forward to. “How is she?”

“She's okay” Star answers. “Dying to get back to work though...surprisingly, not okay with laying on her back for seven weeks” Tony laughs and shakes his head. “So I guess I'll see you tonight at 7”

“You do need to tell me where you live” He teases.

“Bucky knows where it is,” She tells him. “I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you”

….........

“Hey” Star greets when she sees her new Avenger friends entering the apartment, whilst they are spread out through the complex for the party, this is where she is, so they had come here first. She's wearing this short, black sequin number that shows off her legs. She looks incredible. “You guys made it” She adds as she moves towards them. Tony wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek when she reaches him, she hums a little and pulls back. Star then waves her fingers at the others, all of them except for Peter came, given that he is only 16 they agreed not to bring him to the prostitute party. Just then, Ariel arrives at Star's side and looks straight at Clint, she smirks and then is on him. Her lips against his, Clint squeaks surprised but then shrugs and kisses her back, Natasha chuckles watching them. Star smirks and pulls her friend back from Clint, Ariel waves at him flirtatiously. “Sorry, she's....” Star starts.

“Hammered” Tony teases with a huge smile.

“She's been drinking since the doc said she was clear...” Star points out and sets Ariel down on the couch, Ariel chuckles and stretches a little. “Let's get you guys a drink” Star offers. “And you can meet the rest of the girls”

….......

Thor's hand curls around Star's waist to pull her back to him. Star chuckles and leans back against him, her ass rubbing up against him as she dances with him. Steve's watching them together, Star cocks her head and touches Thor's hand on her stomach, she settles her hand over his and lowers it down her body, Steve's eyes following Thor's hand as it disappears under her dress and between her legs. Thor growls into her ear and takes over, knowing what she is doing. He finds her without underwear, without a boundary and he can touch her freely. Fingers gliding through her folds. Thor buries his head into her jaw as he moans, hips jerking into her backside when he finds her wet and wanting. She settles her head back against his shoulder, swaying a little in his hold as he touches her. He pulls his hand back, turns her to face him.

“Bed” He growls as he yanks her closer to him.

“You couldn't afford me” She purrs against his lips before walking away. Thor watches her go, a predatory look in his eyes. And he's not the only one. There were many eyes on the pair during their little show.

….....

Star is heading through one of the quieter halls in the apartment complex to check on Ariel when Steve suddenly pins her to the wall, a hand in her hair, his other wrapping around her to slide under her dress. His eyes are dark and full of unadulterated lust. He wants her. They all do. And she knows this. Playing with Thor in front of all of them. She knows just what she is doing to each of them. Steve leans closer and smells her neck as he presses his hips to her ass, his erection straining against his slacks. He pushes up the bottom of her dress to reveal her to him, he moans seeing her without underwear, she smirks and presses back against his hand as it roams over the globes of flesh there.

“I would pin you down” he whispers in her ear. “And ram myself so hard into you, you would see stars, _Star_ ” He growls. It turns out, Captain America has a mouth on him. “Till you're begging for me, till you can no longer sit down without thinking about me inside of your soaping heat” She moans as he slides his hand between her legs to touch her. But he's still a good guy. And he knows Buddy's rule. He releases her and steps back, his fingers pulling her dress back into place. She turns to face him and leans back against the wall to stop her legs from giving out.

“You can't say that and not follow through” she teases as she licks her lips. “It's rather rude to leave a woman....”

“And get you into trouble with Buddy” He stops her, she huffs a little and looks away from him before she smirks and steps closer to him.

“No one has to know” She whispers as she draws her hand up around the back of his neck. Steve closes his eyes and sighs, because he wants to so badly, but risking her life for sex. It's not in his morality code. He gives her a look that conveys all that. She sighs a little and shrugs. Fair enough. "Maybe Thor would be more than willing to finish what you started" She teases and goes to walk away, Steve watches her go before sighing. Between him and Thor, Steve would much rather it be himself that gets to have sex with her. He grabs her arm and pushes her back against the wall, stepping closer to her, she smirks up at him. 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Steve might have this popular opinion attached to him. Most out there think of Captain America as this virtuous and pure individual. Steve on the other hand...is not. Bucky knows this. He witnessed Steve back before the serum. Despite Tony's teasing, Steve is not a virgin. Pretty far from it. Even his weakened state, he liked being with girls. And whilst, yeah, he had to let them take the lead in certain endeavours, he still managed to lose his virginity long before the time came that he turned into what he is now. And Star happens to be the most beautiful woman he has ever clapped his eyes upon. This decade and the 40's. He's pretty sure they'll never be anyone as attractive as her, ever again. His hands roam her waist as his lips move against hers. She presses a hand to the wall behind her, her other running through the hair at the back of his head. She has to hand to a guy that was in the ice for nearly 70 years, he sure knows how to use that tongue of his. And his hands aren't half bad either, warm, soft, firm. His hand on her waist lowers and slides up her thigh and under the skirt of her dress to lift her leg up around his waist, pressing himself against her. She lifts her arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Using his weight against her, she pulls a hand back and reaches between them, he lets out a moan against her lips when she brushes her hand over his clothed erection. He is impossibly hard. Even thinking about women doesn't get him this hard. Even thinking about Star didn't get him this hard. But touching her. Kissing her. Her touching him. That certainly does it. She unbuttons his trousers, pulling the zip down before she reaches inside, her fingers wrapping around him. He's got length. A good amount of length and he's not short on girth either. Oh, she really hopes he knows just how to use that weapon of mass destruction he has kept hidden down there. She strokes at him as his kisses deepens, pressing a little more forceful against her lips. He drops one of her legs and snatches at her wrist, pulling her hand away whilst pulling him from his trousers. She raises an eyebrow as he pulls back slightly to watch her. She is sure she read this right. He heaves her up against the wall, legs hooked over his arms and slides into her, she moans and throws her head back against the wall. She did read it right after all. His lips on her neck as he thrusts up into her, his hands on her ass to hold her steady as he works his hips, putting those science made muscles to good use. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck. He certainly knows how to use those enhancements of his. Her body quakes with each thrust. Her hips actually ache with the motions. And that's been a long time since they've done that. She kind of wishes she'd had sex with Avengers well before this. Between Loki's tongue, Tony's dominance and Steve's....well all of him. Why didn't she think of doing this before now? Of course superheroes know how to use what they have. Her whole body stiffens as she claws at his back, her orgasm rolling through her entire body, her legs curl around his waist as she cries out, Steve's hand clamping down over her mouth to silence her. He presses his nose to her cheek as he waits for it to pass before he starts thrusting again. Steady. Even. Not that she expect any less from a soldier. She knows his type. They are usually very methodical in the way they move. At first. Till they loosen up. Open up. She throws her head back against the wall and closes her eyes as he holds to her hip. Driving into her. She claws at his shirt, holding on as her back rubs up against the wall. Moving with him. He buries his head in her neck, his hand tight on her waist as he buries himself into her one last time, his own orgasm crashing into him with force, he empties himself inside of her and sighs against her neck. Star strokes at his hair and he leans into her touch. Taking a little comfort in the affection. When they have both settled, when they have both calmed, he sets her down onto her feet and she lets out a satisfied sigh. He tucks himself away into his trousers, his eyes on her as she smiles, leaning back against the wall and readjusts her dress.

“Well....” She starts. “Do I get to grant you the rank of Captain in that?” He smirks and then laughs a little. She chuckles and pulls him closer by his shirt, kisses him, he reaches up and takes her face in his hands. He can taste himself on her lips and in her mouth and it just turns him on all over again. She pulls back and smiles at him. She pats his chest and then walks away. Steve lets out a breath and watches her go. He's never done anything like that before. And never with a girl like Star.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Star pulls on her jacket, flipping her hair out of the collar as she gets ready to leave for the night. She just wants to go home and drink some wine, curl up in her own bed and get warm. There has been an atmosphere to the club for the last few hours that has made it hard to concentrate on work. Buddy appears in the doorway with Lachner, Star glances between the two of them and then grabs her bag from the beg.

“Jade” Buddy greets. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I clocked off an hour ago” Star scolds, Buddy blocks her way when she goes to leave.

“Clock back on” He counters. She looks up at him and then back at the General. Something else is going on here. The General pulls a file from his pocket and sets it on the bed. He nods to it.

“Go ahead,” he tells her, Star swallows a little and moves towards the bed. She opens the files to find photos of her with Steve at the hospital. Photos of her with Bucky on the street. Photos of her with Tony at the event. “Getting cosy with Avengers, are you, my dear?” The General asks her.

“I was invited to the event” Star defends. “Whilst I was there, I met the other Avengers.....it was to be expected. I could hardly ignore them as Stark's date” Star looks between Buddy and the General. She might actually be a little nervous now. She knows being around the Avengers was risky, but she didn't think that Hydra would have someone following her. She is just a prostitute. She didn't think she was that important to them.

“But these” The General touches the photos of Steve and Bucky. “Are not from the event....are they, my dear?” Star clenches her jaw and looks away from him.

….....

“We got a vocal alert from Elysian” Tony offers as he types at his computer, his teammates gathered behind him, the big guns anyway, the kiddos are all off with their private tutors and none of them is willing to pull them away from that. “The General has just mentioned the Avengers,” he explains. “And it triggered Jarvis' system....” he brings up the feed, the General's voice filling the room, playing back the conversation between him and Star.

“So he knows” Steve starts. “We knew this was a possibility”

“No” Tony stops Steve. “No, he's cautious but he doesn't know...”

“It's too dangerous” Natasha comments. “We need to shut down Elysian Fields.....get the girls out of there before someone else gets hurt...Ariel's jaw has only just healed...”

“Oh, you agree with me?” Steve asks her. “I thought you would be all for gathering intel....”

“Not when we promised to protect her....and her friends” Natasha argues. “I don't like breaking promises.....and not to someone that hot” Clint smirks at her side.

“Yeah, I cried myself to sleep” Clint admits. “After that party....watching her with Thor....” Steve looks down and smiles to himself. Thor nods in agreement with Clint. “I was really surprised she and you didn't.....you know” Clint whistles.

“She declared that I could not afford her” Thor comments. “But I am a prince....there is nothing I cannot afford” Thor complains, Loki smirks a little.

“Look, we need to get this decided” Bruce points out. “Are we getting the prostitutes out or not?”

“The question is; if there is a true risk to Star's life?” Sam asks them. “Any of their lives?”

“And whether or not we have all we need from Elysian Fields” Bucky adds. “I know we need to help Star and her friends, but this is Hydra...we can't stop and leave them activated....”

“He's right” Clint agrees.

“What if we placed someone inside of the club?” Loki asks.

“Thought that is what we did with you” Tony counters.

“No, someone more....present” Loki argues. “Maybe a bartender or security” Tony points at Loki and raises an eyebrow.

“Security is not a bad idea”

“It's not” Steve agrees. “But we have no people left to send in, our faces are all too well known and we cannot risk involving a Shield agent, they are still recovering from the last time Hydra had infected them”

“I can work on something” Tony offers. “A sort of mask...” Steve nods a little. “Maybe we can alter someone's appearance, we've just got to figure out how to get them to open up interviews for the position”

“I will go,” Thor tells them.

“No offence, big guy, but you are not exactly trained for infiltration and spying” Tony counters. “I vote...and I can't believe I am about to say this....for Buckaroo” Bucky snaps his head around surprised by that. He and Tony are still a little tense, considering Bucky killed his parents. “Look, I might not like you, but you have the training, and you know Hydra better than us”

“Agreed” Clint offers. Natasha nods.

“I don't think I'm ready for this” Bucky counters. He is not sure how is he is going to react to Hydra if he sees more than Lachner.

“Buck” Steve starts, Bucky looks at him. “You're not alone” He assures his friend. “You are not going in there blind, and you have friends that will pull you out if it goes south”

“This is for Star” Loki adds. “And the other girls and even the guys that we haven't met yet, this is about protecting everyone under that roof....isn't that what being an Avenger is?” Loki asks him, Bucky sighs and looks at him. “Protecting people” Loki adds, Bucky nods.

“Fine” Bucky caves. “But if it even looks like they will...take me...”

“We'll stop them” Natasha assures him. “We're all here for you” Bucky nods and gives them a smile.

“We've got your back” Clint adds. Steve touches Bucky's shoulder and squeezes. 


End file.
